Heart of the Matter
by WaterDragonQueen1
Summary: One-Shot: Two victims are hostage to a madman.  Madman that is mad at a Tracy and Sheppard all at once.  Who are the hostages and will they be returned to their friends and family?  Rated for sexual violence and language


_**A/N**__: I'm writing this as an AU, but it won't really deviate too much, (just to accommodate for potential time frame conflictions). One of the characters I used in two other stories (_A Little Reunion_ and _Working Vacation_), You don't need to read these stories to understand this one though. This is post "Enemy at the Gate" for SGA and movie verse for Thunderbirds._

_**Warning**__: At one point there is sexual abuse, and language does get fowl for some of it._

_**Disclaimer**__: I sadly do not own the Thunderbird characters, plots, and other nuances. Same goes for lack of ownership of SGA mentions. This is free writing, and all I get out of is killing time and little sleep…_

_**Summary**__: Two victims are hostage to a madman. Madman that is mad at a Tracy and Sheppard all at once. Who are the hostages and will they be returned to their friends and family?_

_****TB+SGA**_

_Ugh…what happened?_ Thought the young man fighting off the last tendrils of unconsciousness. Peeking open on blue eye, the man tried to figure out where he was. _Dark room, very small window, solid looking door, and a mattress. Looks like a long term stay…greeeaaat._

Opening his eyes fully, Gordon Tracy tried to sit up, stopping with the sudden onset of wooziness. Gordon groaned and dropped his head back down, rubbing his temples. He began to try and remember the last thing he remembered…

****Flashback****

_Gordon had been leaving Tracy Enterprises after a long day of meetings. Anne Marie had offered to drive him back to the hotel, but Gordon, knowing she lived in the opposite direction, politely declined; a taxi would get him there just as easily._

_He had called the taxi, and now the 22 year-old was waiting for it on a bench across from the offices. As the taxi pulled up, Gordon got in and told the driver to head for the Millennium Hilton._

_Nodding the taxi driver turned back out into traffic and fiddled with the radio. Next thing Gordon heard has a hissing sound, before realizing that a gaseous substance was filling the back of the taxi._

"_HEY!" Gordon yelled, "What giv…" and he succumbed to the knock out gas._

****End Flashback****

"Great," the second youngest Tracy muttered, "letting Anne Marie go straight home and I get gassed for it. What gives?"

_****TB+SGA**_

**Meanwhile…**

Walking out of Madame Tussaud's, a woman in her early twenties looked around to get her bearings. Nodding to herself, she headed for a small café down the street.

As she passed a dark alleyway, a hand reached out and grabbed her. Before she could let out a, well-practiced, scream a gloved hand was put over her mouth and a gun cocked next to her ear. The woman instantly froze, not in fear, but understanding.

Looking around, she saw another man leaning against the opposite wall, so she decided to glare at him. He was a well-built, but lean, man with short cropped black hair and wearing all black. Chuckling, the man pushed away from the wall and came forward. "So," he crooned, "you're Emily." It was a statement, not a question, and the woman couldn't help the surprise that showed in her face.

Emily tried to buck the man behind her off her, but he just tightened his grip. Settling another glare on the man, Emily waited for him to continue. An obvious smile of delight lit his face, "You are going to come with me for a little while." Emily shook her head, thinking,_ No way in FUCKING HELL am I going with you! _His smile turning sinister, "Oh but you are. You really don't have much say right now, do you? Now, my associate will remove his hand, but you won't call out for help, or we'll shoot you in the leg and take you with us anyway, got it?" Emily's eyes burn with hatred, but she gave the man a curt nod. Smiling to himself, the man nodded to the one holding Emily.

The one behind her took his hand from her mouth slowly, then moved it to holding her right arm; 'accidentally' touching her breast on the way. Emily fought the flinch that threatened, and was glad it didn't show. Setting her jaw, she continued her best I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass glare.

"Is the glare really necessary?" The man paused waiting for an answer, getting none, "I know you aren't a mute, dear Emily, so I suggest you start talking in some way…"

The not-so-discrete-threat was all the warning Emily had before being backhanded; her head whipped to the left, while her cheek burned from the impact. Fighting the tears that pricked her eyes, "Fine," Emily ground out, "yes, the glare is necessary, and no, I won't be cowed."

"Noble," the man said while turning and walking deeper into the alley, "but I really don't care if you're scared, brave, or emotionless. I only care that you get into the van…"

Emily was herded towards the waiting vehicle by the grunt holding her. With one last glare at the man, she got in and sat; the door slamming shut behind her and the hired muscle. _Oh, John you're gonna _love_ this!_ Was Emily's thought as a bag was put over her head, handcuffs put on her wrist, and the van began to move.

_****TB+SGA**_

Gordon had gotten himself to the mattress and was sitting with his back against the wall when he heard a group of people coming towards his room. Gordon stood up and got ready to strike if the opportunity came. _Alright, time for some answers…_

The door opened to reveal a man casually aiming a gun at Gordon's chest. The first man walked in to allow another to lead in third person.

"Glad to see you awake, young Gordon," the one with the gun smiled fiendishly. Then he looked over at the other captive as the cuffs and hood were removed. "Now introductions," He spoke almost excitedly, "First off, Gordon this is Emily, Emily this is Gordon. You two can get acquainted later though." Gordon saw Emily openly glare at the two captors.

"What do you want?" Gordon asked in a controlled voice.

"I'm glad you asked, Emily never even thought to," the man's eyes slid over her body as he said that, "anyway, what I want is money and revenge. Fortunately, both of you can offer either one or both for me, albeit indirectly."

"Oh great…" Emily muttered.

Gordon just hoped she wouldn't do something to get herself hurt, "Well the money isn't a problem," Gordon said knowing at least part of his role, "where's the revenge come in?"

"You are very good at getting details aren't you, Gordon?" Gordon just shrugged at the man. "Well, there are somethings I want to keep secret for now, so your question will have to wait."

"You at least got a name, I really don't think you'll like the names I came up with," Emily spoke up, while Gordon inwardly groaned.

"I do like a woman with spirit," The man muttered to himself before answering her, "Why don't you call me Mac." Gesturing to his henchman, "and this here is Frank."

_And my name's Albert Einstein,_ Emily thought to herself.

"Why don't you two get comfy, you are going to be here a while…dinner will be brought by shortly…" Mac nodded to Frank and both left, audibly locking the door behind them.

Gordon watched as Emily examined every inch of the room before finally sliding down to the floor in the corner. He wasn't really sure she knew he was there until, "You got a last name, Gordon?"

He noted how some of the fire had left her voice, before answering, "Uh, yeah, Tracy. Gordon Tracy." Expecting a totally different reaction from the solemn nod, he continued, "How about you?"

"Well, I just legally changed my name to Sheppard, but it used to be Draak," Emily smiled to herself. Then looking Gordon in the eyes, "You're one of Jeff Tracy's sons, aren't you?" Gordon was caught off guard and just nodded confusion written all over his face. The corners of Emily's mouth twitched, "I do read the papers now and again, and makes sense why you figured he was after you for the money. The shoe fits." Emily shrugged before closing her eyes.

Gordon slid back down the wall and just watched Emily pretend to sleep, thinking, _Well she has one hell of a poker face…and is very perceptive._

_****TB+SGA**_

**Tracy Island…**

Jeff Tracy smiled as he watched Virgil, Scott, and John, on leave from Thunderbird Five, throw Alan in the pool. Turing when he heard a soft chime, Jeff switched on the video link to Thunderbird Five, "What can I do for you, Brains?"

"W-w-well, M-mr. Tracy, j-j-just ch-checking in," came the stuttered response.

"All is good down here, how are you and Fermat?"

"All i-is qu-qu-qu- _calm_ up h-h-here. F-f-fermat is just a-a-about t-to go to s-s-s _bed_."

"He want to talk to Alan?" Jeff asked, ready to rescue his youngest from his brothers.

"N-n-no. J-j-just a-a-a _wants_ y-y-you to s-say h-h-hi for h-h-him," Brains smiled back at Jeff.

"I'll pass the message along," hearing another chime, "I'll have to call you back Brains, got another call coming in." Jeff bid farewell before answering the next call, "Jeff Tracy."

"Hello, Mr. Tracy," came a sinister voice. Focusing all his attention on the vid screen, Jeff noticed that the disembodied voice had its face in shadow.

A cold feeling settling in his stomach, Jeff responded evenly, "What can I do for you?"

Instead of answering, the voice asked its own question, "How are your boys, Mr. Tracy?"

"They're all fi…"

"_All_ of them?" the voice interrupted.

Jeff instantly thought of his only missing child…Gordon, doing his Tracy Enterprise rotation in New York. The cold feeling became like ice on Jeff's heart, "What have you done with Gordon?" Jeff asked in a barely controlled voice.

Chuckling the voice answered, "He's fine…for now. Just a small headache." A pause for effect, and Jeff almost began a threatening rant, "He will stay that way, so long as you do what I tell you, and before you ask for proof of life, watch this…" The screen went from near black to a room with two occupants. One was definitely Gordon, the other, a young woman, Jeff thought, with short dark hair. The two were clearly not worse for wear and talking with each other.

"Alright, you have my attention," Jeff said flatly.

"Good. But for now, you're just going to have to sweat. I will call you back in a few hours with my demands." Before Jeff could protest, the line was disconnected.

"SCOTT! JOHN! VIRGIL! ALAN!" Jeff called to his remaining sons in the pool. Instantly, all four stopped horsing around and ran for their father's office. Before they could ask him anything, Jeff spoke, "Gordon's been abducted."

_****TB+SGA**_

**John Sheppard's office on Atlantis…**

Sheppard had just finished writing another report and logged into his email. He was getting tired of the tedious work that came with being grounded on Earth. He looked out his office window towards the Golden Gate Bridge, which just so happened to be a few football fields away, while his email booted up. _Another sunny day in California…Wonder if Emily is having nice weather also,_ John sighed, thinking of his cousin. He still didn't like the idea of her in New York City by herself; hell he didn't like the idea of her leaving his sight!

Looking through his email, he saw one from Emily; _speak of the devil_, Sheppard smiled to himself. There was no subject, which was odd for Emily. Clicking it open, Sheppard instantly knew why it was odd.

Bold black letters filled the screen:

**EMILY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. FOR NOW, HER CONDITION IS CLOSE TO WHEN SHE LEFT MADAM TUSSAUD'S THIS AFTERNOON. SHE WILL REMAIN THAT WAY IF DEMANDS ARE MET. UNTIL SUCH A TIME…SHE IS STUCK HERE. WE WILL CONTACT YOU SHORTLY WITH INSTRUCTIONS**

A video file was attached, and Sheppard clicked it open. The video showed first Emily having a bag placed over her head and being cuffed inside, what John guessed, a van. Then the footage cut to a wide angle view of Emily sitting in a corner talking with another person.

Tapping his radio, "McKay, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, come to my office."

"Isn't your office a little small, Sheppard?" McKay complained in response.

"_Now_ McKay!"

"On my way, sir," Lorne cut in.

Followed by Teyla's, "Of course, Colonel."

Sheppard didn't hear anything from Ronon, but knew the big man was, probably, running towards his office.

Ten minutes later, McKay finally joined the assembled group. Sheppard cut Rodney off before he could say anything, "I just got an email that I thought you should all see…" Sheppard emotionlessly turned his laptop around so the others could read and watch.

The four faces in front of him changed from confused to varying emotions. Teyla's face was full of concern with an undercurrent of anger. Ronon's face was pure anger and rage that was quickly growing. McKay's face was slacked jawed in disbelief and something akin to fear. Lorne was stoned faced, but Sheppard could read the hostility in Lorne's eyes.

Everyone in the Colonel's office thought of Emily as a little sister, and John knew he had their support in finding her. "McKay," Sheppard got Rodney's attention, "Can you trace where this email was sent from? It came from Emily's address, but someone most likely hacked it."

"Uh, I…I'll see what I can do…I need to take your laptop to my lab…" Sheppard only nodded as McKay began to type one handed and walk out of the office.

"Any idea who did this, sir?" Lorne asked.

"No, but I have the sinking feeling that Emily is in this position because of me…again," John said, the hurt only showing in his eyes.

"This is not your fault, John," Teyla said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It is the fault of the people that took her. And we will get her back like we always do, you must have faith."

"And when we do get them…" was all Ronon said while punching his palm, Lorne nodding in agreement.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Emily and Gordon's 'room'…**

Emily and Gordon had moved to the mattress and were sitting next to each other leaning on the wall; their butts having fallen numb from sitting on the hard floor.

"You seem pretty calm considering…the circumstances," Gordon remarked after a companionable silence.

Emily snorted, "And you aren't?" She cast Gordon a sideways glance, before releasing a deep breath and continuing, "And I wouldn't say I'm calm, per say, but I've been in a couple of situations similar to this, and I won't be the girl I was the first time; scared and helpless."

Gordon nodded, "Can't say I've been in a similar situation, but I've learned to keep my cool…four brothers and all…" He smiled when he got a chuckle out of Emily.

The smile vanished from her face when they heard the lock in the door unlatch. Gordon felt her tense up, and so stood in front of her. He heard her get up too, but she didn't move from behind him.

Mac came in with Frank. He smirked at Gordon and Emily, "How cute…and chivalrous." Mac smiled bigger as Emily glared at him again, "You weren't kidding about the glare, Emily. You think it will help you?" He cocked his head expectantly waiting for an answer.

"If you're if asking I think it would kill you? I know it won't, but I don't care."

"Let's see how long it will stay, shall we?" Mac taunted. "But right now, you both have to send some messages to send, so… Gordon, if you'd please follow Frank and Emily you'll come with me." When neither of them moved to do as Mac asked, He pulled out his gun and shot the wall above their heads. Emily and Gordon flinched, "Next time, it's one of your legs…got it?" Receiving a nod from Gordon and a glare from Emily, "Good, now let's _move_!"

Emily discretely touched Gordon's back, before moving towards Mac, who just smiled devilishly and bruisingly grabbed Emily's arm. Gordon followed suit, but Frank just pointed his gun at Gordon's head and walked behind him.

Mac half dragged, half led Emily down a hall to a door on the left, while Gordon was told to go in the one on his right.

_****TB+SGA**_

"Brains! Got another call coming in…" Jeff forewarned. It had been three hours since the first call and none of the Tracys had left Jeff's office. Now Alan, Virgil, John, and Scott gathered behind him as he answered the vid-phone.

Unlike last time, the vid showed the speaker, Jeff recognized the young woman from the video. "Hello, Mr…uh…Tracy'_s_."

Jeff nodded in greeting, forgetting that none of his present sons had been there for the last call, Scott spoke, "Where's Gordon?" He all but yelled.

"Scott, calm down," Jeff whispered to his oldest, "I don't think she's behind this or working for those that are."

Jeff missed the look his sons shared before all of them looked back at the woman, who was glaring off to the side, _someone else is with her,_ Jeff thought.

"I assure you he's fine, but apparently I have a script…" She raised her hands, which the Tracy men noted were hand cuffed, and took a piece of paper from the unknown person with her. With a final glare off screen, the woman looked back at them, "My name is Emily, and I along with Gordon have been _kidnapped_…"She again glared to her right, obviously not happy with the label, "Our captors want two things from you. One is 10 billion dollars and the other, simply put," the Tracy men heard her mutter, "is revenge." For the first time, Emily looked all five men in the eyes. Jeff noted a hint of fear that was quickly covered with another glare away from them.

"I think you're right, Father," John muttered in his Jeff's ear.

Jeff absently nodded, before addressing Emily, "Where should we send the money?"

They could see Emily waiting for instruction, then, "You know what? No!" She growled off screen, "I am not your damn _mouthpiece_!" She quickly looked to the camera, and rapidly said "Mr. Tracy find Lt. Colonel John Sheppard…he'll help…" Emily was cut off by a backhand that sent her sprawling from the chair.

The Tracys all flinched and watched as her captor hit her again, knocking her unconscious. Then the man turned back to the screen, he was wearing a hastily tied handkerchief that covered everything but his eyes. "Seems she _really_ needs a lesson in obedience," the man said cruelly. Jeff recognized the voice from before. "Seeing as she so rudely didn't answer your question, Jeff, I now have to," the man shook his head and looked over at Emily's prone form. Looking back at the vid, "You will transfer all of the money directly into an account I will email the information for. The money will be paid in full by tomorrow noon your time, that gives you," he looked at his watch, "just under 14 hours. If you want to see Gordon again, you would be wise to pay quickly."

"And what about this revenge business?" Virgil asked from behind Jeff.

"Well seeing as you now know about John Sheppard, you'll find out soon enough. Your boy has the pleasure of speaking with him right now…" With that the vid cut off.

"Who's this Sheppard?" Alan asked.

"Air Force…" Scott said before stalking out of the room. The four other Tracy's stared after him.

"John…go find out what he knows," Jeff said to his second oldest and watched him leave. "Brains? What'd you get?"

"N-n-nothing Mr. T-tracy. I'm-m Sor-sorry," Brains said, downcast.

"Th-the s-s-signal was b-bounced a-a-all o-o-o- _everywhere_," Fermat spoke up.

"Hey Fermat," Jeff addressed the teen, "Keep trying to narrow it down. And if you can, run a search on the Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, see what you can find."

"F-A-B," Fermat said. Jeff smiled as the screen went dark.

"Dad?" Jeff turned to Alan, "you don't think this guys like the Hood do you?"

Virgil looked at Alan then Jeff, worry in his eyes. The patriarch sighed heavily, "I…don't know, Alan. I hope not, but we know so little. Maybe after we find this Sheppard we'll know more…"

_****TB+SGA**_

**McKay's Lab on Atlantis (same time as Emily's call)…**

Sheppard had joined McKay in his lab to try and hurry things along. "Colonel Sheppard, we have an encrypted video incoming for you," a 'Gate technician said over the radio.

"Send it through to McKay's laptop," Sheppard said as he turned to it.

"Yes, sir."

John recognized the face on the screen as the man that was with Emily. Thinking back to the fact that Emily had looked a little relaxed with him, John nodded in greeting; his face a smooth mask.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard?" Sheppard nodded the affirmative, "My name is Gordon Tracy." _Crap_ was all Sheppard could think before focusing again, "I along with Emily have been kidnapped…Our captors want one thing from you… revenge." Gordon looked to the side and off screen before continuing with a sigh, "They seem to think you'd recognize my last name," Sheppard nodded again, not wanting to interrupt. Gordon looked a little surprised at that but recovered quickly. "You will pay the price for taking from them what was theirs and then Emily will be returned."

"And what about you?" Sheppard asked, Gordon just shrugged in response. "What do I have to do?"

Gordon looked away again, then said, "You will be emailed instructions…and Colonel?" John looked Gordon in the eyes, Gordon then dropped his voice and rattled off a set of coordinates before being punched in the jaw and the video cut out.

"What was that all about?" McKay asked having seen the whole thing.

"Pretty sure he just told me how to get to his very secluded and secret island…" Sheppard said before turning and leaving. Looking back he called to McKay, "Keep at the trace, I'm going to go to Tracy Island."

"How do you plan on getting there!" McKay called back, but never got a response. "Damn, flyboy," McKay muttered to himself as he continued to trace the email.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Emily and Gordon's 'room'…**

After being dragged back to the room, Gordon rubbed his jaw and waited for Emily to return. She came back twenty minutes later, bruised and with a ripped shirt. Mac just threw her in before slamming and locking the door.

"You FUCKING BASTARD! You're just a _coward_!" She screamed. Then she kicked the door and crumpled to the floor valiantly trying not to cry.

Gordon got up slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder, she violently jerked away from him before registering that it was Gordon. "Hey…it's okay. Just me," Gordon said softly, dropping his hand when she flinched away from him again. She was still fighting the tears, but some slid unbidden down her face.

The door opened again, but Frank only placed some food by the door before shutting it with a wink at Emily. "I'll scratch his eyes out if he ever looks at me again," she silently vowed to herself, but Gordon heard her.

"What happened?" Although he had the sinking feeling he already knew. Emily just looked at him with half seeing eyes. Gordon slowly stood up before offering his hand, "Let's get you over to the mattress then eat something."

Emily stared at his hand for a minute before nodding. But instead of taking his hand, she stiffly crawled over to the mattress. Gordon got the food and put it down next to her, but sat on the floor in front of her; he sensed Emily didn't want to be even that close to him.

"You can tell me what happened…" He gently said before reaching for one of the granola bars.

Emily nodded, _I wish John was here, or Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, or hell even McKay._ Glancing quickly at Gordon, she saw he was only looking at her face, _I guess I can talk to him…he doesn't have…_other_ things on his mind…_Gordon nodded in encouragement, with a shaky breath Emily began, "I talked to your family," Gordon had figured as much. "Did the script crap. Then your dad asked how to pay the money," Emily paused to calm herself. "_Mac_," she spat his name, "started writing a new _script_. That's when I said, 'You know what? NO! I am not your damn _mouthpiece_!'" Gordon was a little shocked, and dismayed, "I figured he wanted his money so would tell your family how to send it…don't worry he so _kindly_ told me he did."

"Yeah, he didn't come off as a guy that wouldn't have a 'Plan B'. I'm just surprised you defied him that much…"

"I'm no one's tool," She said darkly. Emily continued her story, "Well after I went off script and told your father to contact my cousin, I was back handed to the floor, then he hit me again and knocked me out," Emily rubbed her jaw which was already bruising. Gordon could tell she had more to say, so waited patiently for her finish. She picked up some bread and picked it apart with shaking hands.

Emily looked up again and nodded to herself. Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with Gordon, "When he woke me up, I was sitting in the chair again, but me hands were cuffed behind me, and my legs tied to the chair as well." Gordon's stomach knotted in apprehension, "Mac was standing in front of me, and waited until Frank came in," Emily looked away now and swallowed, "guess you called John…well, once Frank was there, Mac got a sickening look on his face. I just glared at him and Frank, but that just amused them more." Emily's voice dropped to just above a whisper, and another tear escaped. "They both move towards me, and Frank pulled out a knife. Mac just taunted me by running his hand where ever he felt. Frank came up and cut open my shirt…" The tears were coming faster as she played with said shirt, "I tried to move away, but couldn't get anywhere. Mac was openly laughing and Frank was just smiling like a predator. Frank pulled my head back and I could help the cry that escaped when Mac slid his hand down my jeans…I tried to buck away, move the chair, something, anything, but they laughed, and Frank whispered in my ear 'shhh shhhh, it's alright, honey. We'll take _good_ care of you.'" Emily openly cried now, falling to her side to curl in on herself.

Gordon moved the food and knelt next to her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and was relieved that she didn't flinch away. He could now comfort her a little. Rubbing small circles on her back, like his mom used to do after he had a nightmare. "They didn't do much else, just backed offed and watched me. I kept my glare, and fought the tears. They continued to smile and laugh. After another couple of minutes, Mac opened the door as Frank untied me. The cuffs came off first, and then he undid my legs. Soon as the both my legs where free, I kicked out at Frank's knee. A satisfying yell from Frank and I punched him in the face before Mac punched me. That dazed me enough to drag me here." Emily had a small smile on her face as she told Gordon about her small victory, but it left quickly.

_I will never be able to figure Emily out, she continues to do things that I find out of the blue,_ Gordon thought to himself. "Well, score one for Emily. Bad guys zero," Gordon tried to lighten the mood.

"Why do I feel like that is a biased count?" Emily dead panned, giving a humorless chuckle.

"Never dispute the Score Keeper," Gordon said with mock seriousness.

"My dad used to say that about card dealers and score keepers," Emily said with a small smile. Gordon felt it was small victory there. "Gordon?" Emily asked quietly.

"That's my name, what can I do for ya?"

Giving Gordon a half-playful glare, "One, stop trying to lighten the mood, that won't happen for a long time. Two, was one of your brothers in the Air Force?"

Gordon's eyebrows shot up, "Uh, yeah, my oldest brother, Scott. Is that John Sheppard Air Force?"

Nodding, Emily responded, "Yeah, he's my cousin; seems everyone that has a grudge on him, wants to use me as bait. And the pay back Mac wants is related to John and Scott."

_Oh, great. Mom please keep Scott safe and help Emily out too,_ Gordon prayed.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Tracy Island (two hours later)…**

"M-m-mr. Tracy? I-I-I found C-C-Colonel Sh-sheppard," Brains announced.

"Where is he, Brains?" Scott said standing up.

"F-f-flying to-to-towards the i-i-island in a-an ad-ad-advanced p-p-plane. H-he is h-h-hailing you…"

Jeff shared a look with Scott, both thinking, _How'd he know where we were?_ Scott had just finished telling Jeff that John Sheppard was a pilot for the US Air Force. Stationed in Afghanistan with Scott. They had flown together, before Sheppard was black marked and sent to Antarctica and Scott left the force. Scott had believed that Sheppard, while disobeying orders, had still done the right thing, and he would have done it in a heartbeat as well.

"Patch his signal through to us, Brains."

In answer, Jeff heard, "Lt. Colonel John Sheppard to Tracy Island. Requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted, Colonel. Though I do want to know how you found us…" Jeff responded evenly.

"Mind if I tell you in person, sir?"

"We'll meet you in the hanger, just follow the runway," Jeff said as he and Scott left for the hanger. Jeff had Alan, Virgil, and John stay in the living room and put the house into safe mode so all Thunderbird operations were hidden.

Jeff and Scott had beat Sheppard there and waited impatiently for this 'advanced plane' to land. Then out of nowhere, a green-blue shuttle of some kind materialized in front of them. Both men jumped at the appearance, as the shuttle hovered then touched down gently.

A rear hatch opened and Sheppard walked out, decked in his full off-world uniform; TAC-vest, P-90, 9mm, and BDUs. Sheppard had brought Ronon with him, but told him to not look threatening. As the big man stepped off the Puddlejumper, Sheppard watch both Tracy men size him up, looking for threats. _Guess Ronon really doesn't have a _non_threatening state, should have brought Teyla,_ he thought. "Trace…wish this reunion was under different circumstances."

"You know, Shep, I'd have to agree," Scott replied, not taking his eyes off Ronon.

"Mr. Tracy, same goes for the meeting," Jeff nodded in agreement. "This is my colleague Ronon Dex. Thought it would be nice to have a friend, hope that isn't a problem."

Jeff cleared his throat, "If it brings back Gordon and Emily, then not at all. How'd you find us?"

"As I assume you got a message from my cousin, Emily," At their nods, Sheppard continued, "Well, Gordon contacted me. He gave his scripted message, before trying to discretely tell me a set of coordinates. While I'm sure the other man didn't hear the actual numbers, Gordon did get a right hook to shut him up."

"And how'd you know that they led here?" Scott asked.

"Really, Trace," John said walking towards the two Tracys with Ronon close behind, "Thought you'd remember I know my numbers. And I have a pretty good sense of direction. The fact that you live on a private island that no one knows about and Gordon whispered it, helped a little too."

Scott nodded with a classic Alan roll of his eyes. Jeff gestured towards the door, "Why don't you come into the house and meet the rest of my sons. Then we can devise how to get our family members back."

Scott whispered to Sheppard, "Shep, where in the _hell_ did you find that ship?"

"The Puddlejumper? Oh…that came with my new station. And let's just say I borrowed it without really telling anyone, so, ssshhh."

_****TB+SGA**_

**Emily and Gordon's 'room' (three hours since we left them)…**

Gordon sat in the corner, leaning on the wall. Emily had fallen asleep from, what Gordon guessed, emotional exhaustion more than physical. They had finished most of the 'meal' knowing that they needed whatever strength they could get.

Gordon hadn't fallen asleep not wanting to leave both of them, but especially Emily, so vulnerable. And five minutes later he was glad he hadn't. Gordon heard someone coming towards the door, and stood up. Gently shaking Emily so she was awake, Gordon stood in front of her. She didn't get up this time and Gordon's heart sank a little, _they are quickly killing her fire_.

Mac came in, his gun at hand again. "Still glaring I see," he noted with a quick look down, Gordon's heart raised a little with that news. "Oh, well. I'll have you know, Frank is rather hurt you lashed out at him. But he'll come to make up for it later," Mac's smile was more than evil and it sickened Gordon. "Thought you two would like to speak to your respective families," Mac said and gestured with the gun, "Get up Emily, and both of you come with me."

Gordon reached down to Emily who took his hand stood up shakily, but he did note, somewhat happily, the definite glare in her eyes. Mac didn't say anything other than to go to the last room on the left; where he had had Emily before. Gordon walked supporting Emily but also between her and Mac.

"Sit," Mac said shutting the door. Once Gordon and Emily were sitting next to each other in the two chairs, "Cuff yourselves to the back of the chairs."

"What, scared to do it yourself?" Emily said defiantly.

"I'll shoot Gordon if you don't comply dear _girl_. And Gordon…I'll Shoot Emily if _you_ don't comply, got it?" Gordon nodded, and watched out of the corner of his eye as Emily did her cuffs. Mac walked behind them, and tightened the restraints on both of them. After that was done, Mac walked over to the vid-phone and dialed a number.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Tracy Island (an hour since we left them)…**

John Sheppard was sitting next to John Tracy on one couch, Alan and Virgil were across from them, Scott and Jeff in two of the arm chairs, and Ronon standing behind Sheppard.

They had each shared about the first contact and follow up calls from Emily and Gordon. Sheppard had explained in detail about Gordon's call, even about the condition he looked in. Jeff had been able to show Sheppard and Ronon the tape from Emily's call, because they had set up the vid so they could record it.

The Tracys had watched as Ronon face became enraged, before he concealed into the mask it was now. They had also watched Sheppard, who was straight faced but his eyes told of anger, concern, and fear. Slightly flinching when Emily was struck was the only visible cue to the Colonel's true hurt.

"John," Jeff began, then stopped when both John Sheppard and John Tracy looked at him, "Uh, Tracy, do you think you would be able to help Brains look into the bank account and also enhance the trace for the next call."

"Sure, Dad, but from what Brains said, and the Colonel's friend—McKay?—said, these people are bouncing it around a lot."

"I know, son, but maybe with three different traces, we can counter their deterrent."

"Colonel," Virgil started, "Can that ship of your's help us any? Our jets are fast, but detectable."

"Please, call me Sheppard," Sheppard said, wanting to drop formalities, "and the 'Jumper has some advanced technology that allows it to go undetected. I could have landed if I had wanted to and you would have only known when I tripped your alarms by foot."

"Where exactly did you say you got that, what'd you call it, a 'Puddlejumper'?" Alan asked leaning forward, resting his forearms on his knees, an inquisitive look on his face.

"He didn't," was all Ronon said as the other's looked at him in shock; that was the first time he'd spoken while in the house.

"What Ronon means, is it's classified and I can't tell you right now. Already broke the rules once, don't want to break another for a few more hours," Sheppard was trying to lighten the mood some, and was glad he got small smiles and smirks from around the room. Ronon just grunted.

A chime from Jeff's office, had all the men standing. "John, go start the trace, Scott, Sheppard come with me, Virge, Al, Ronon, please stay out here. I don't want too many people in there." Alan and Virgil solemnly sat down and watch as Scott and Jeff raced to the office.

"Big guy, I know you want to be in there, but he's right, stay here. You can kick some ass later, okay?" Sheppard said as he followed the two eldest Tracys.

Ronon just grunted with a curt nod and turned back to the remaining Tracys, muttering, "Gonna be more than ass kicking."

"Get in line, Ronon, get in line," Alan and Virgil said as one. Then the three began to plan punishment.

"Hey, Dad, Scott," Sheppard heard Gordon say as he walked up beside Scott. He saw Emily sitting next to Gordon, but she was glaring off to the side. He also took stock of her bruised face and ripped shirt, and his blood boiled. "Hey Sheppard," Gordon added.

Emily's head snapped to the vid and locked on to her cousin. "John," Her voice was small, and Sheppard knew he was going to kill whoever was responsible.

Scott watch Sheppard out of the corner of his eye, and knew that no one was going to be able to stop him, Scott Tracy, and John Sheppard from getting their family back. Jeff was just looking Gordon in the eyes and taking stock of his injuries, nothing compared to Emily.

"Now that we are all together…let's talk recompense," the man from before came into view of the vid, still hiding his face. "Tracys, the only way Gordon is going home, is if the money is paid and Scott comes to gets him. And Sheppard the only way Emily," the man put a possessive hand on her, making her flinch before controlling herself again, "Emily is only leaving if you come and get her."

"Tell us where you are, and we'll gladly take them off your hands," Scott said flatly.

"As I'm sure you are trying to trace this call, and are probably going to finally get the location, I think I'll hold off on that information," was the jeering reply.

"Then tell us who you are so we at least know why you are doing this…" Sheppard said flatly, his voice barely containing his rage. Emily, having never taken her eyes off Sheppard, began to blink.

Jeff and Scott figured it was fighting tears, but Sheppard was picking up Morse code. While it was hard to read, he was only translating some, knowing that the recording would allow him another look.

John half paid attention to the answer of his question, "Well, Sheppard, you, Scott, and I go _way_ back. Afghanistan, to be precise. How a disgraced Major became a Lt. Colonel is beyond me, and only adds to my hate, but I also hate how both of you had the fast track and then just left it!" The man then removed the handkerchief and wrapped his arms around Gordon and Emily, a gun in the hand closest to Gordon.

Scott and John shared a glance, as Jeff watched his son and Emily stiffen and glance sideways at the man and his gun. After that, the feed cut off, but the three men kept looking at the afterimage. _Please don't let that madman hurt our boy, Lucy. And give Emily the strength to hold on,_ Jeff silently prayed.

"Play the tape back," Sheppard said suddenly, shaking off his stupor.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Emily was blinking Morse code. Now please play it back and hand my some paper and a pen," John said with urgency.

As Scott got the paper and Jeff got the play back, Jeff asked, "She knows Morse code?"

Sheppard shrugged, "I drilled into to her after a couple of incidents. So she would have a way to discretely communicate. She already knew sign language, but that wasn't very useful here, now was it?"

After watching the tape a few times, John, Scott and Jeff were sure they had Emily's message:

.- - / - . -. / - -. . / .. -. .- ..- .-. . -.. / ..- -. -.. . .-. -. .-. - ..- -. -.. / -. -.- -.-.

Which they then translated to: "Two men one injured underground NYC"

"John, narrow your search to New York City area," Jeff said into his watch.

At Sheppard's quizzical look of why Jeff was talking to his watch, Scott explained, "You're not the only one with the cool toys, Shep."

_****TB+SGA**_

"Same rules as before, one of you makes a wrong move, the other gets shot," Mac said as he unlocked the cuffs.

Gordon was just glad that Emily wasn't being left alone with Mac again. Pushing them out into the hall, they also found Frank, leaning against the wall, waiting for them. The smile that Frank gave Emily, made Gordon feel cold all over.

"Feeling better, Frank?" Mac asked.

"Just about, Mac. What say I take one of them off your hands," Frank said reaching for Emily's arm.

Gordon wasn't having any of that, he grabbed Frank's wrist and whispered, "Touch her one more time, and I swear you won't make it to your payday."

"Gordon, let Frank go," Mac said cocking his gun and reaching for Emily. Emily turned to Mac and bit the hand holding the gun. "You little _BITCH_!" Mac cried dropping the gun.

Gordon now had Frank against the wall with one arm wretch behind his back and ready to dislocate. "Emily, run!" Gordon yelled, struggling to keep, Frank pinned.

Emily hesitated a second, before turning and starting to run down the hall. Mac recovered and chased after her. Trying to remember the turns from when she was brought in, Emily didn't hear Mac getting closer. The last turn led Emily to a closed door that didn't open quickly enough, and Mac grabbed her from behind. This time Emily let loose her ear-piercing scream.

Mac had his good hand and arm around her waist, and started dragging her back down the hall. "No! No! NO! _I am NOT going back!"_ Emily kept yelling and struggling. But she was already tired and weak from little sleep and food, while Mac was relatively well rested and had 5 inches on her.

"Shut up you little bitch! You're going back, and possibly never _leaving_!" Mac said, bringing her back into the hall with Gordon and Frank. Frank had gotten free and was now grappling with Gordon for control of the gun. "That is _ENOUGH_!" Mac yelled to get their attention. Gordon was distracted, allowing Frank control of the weapon, which he now pointed at Gordon, who had his hand up, "Emily, shut up or Gordon gets one in the stomach.

After one final attempt to get free, Emily clamped her mouth shut. Breathing heavily through her nose and didn't take her eyes off the gun. "That's more like it…" Mac muttered, "Now, Gordon, back to the room."

_Crap, this is only going to make things worse,_ Gordon thought as he backed towards the room, not taking his eyes off Emily, still being dragged by her waist by Mac. Gordon opened the door and walked to the opposite wall. Mac threw Emily into the room and slammed the door shut, barely missing her ankle that was close to the door. Gordon focused more on Emily when he heard her gasping. "Emily? Emily, what's wrong?" He said kneeling next to her. She was curled into the fetal position, but flinched when Gordon touched her shoulder.

Her eyes shot open and through pain filled eyes she recognized Gordon. Still gasping, fighting more tears, she gently removed her right hand from her stomach. Now Gordon was no medic like Virgil, but he knew that her wrist was broken and severely swollen.

"Alright, let's get to the bed, and have a look," when Emily didn't move, Gordon gently scooped her up wedding style. He was a little surprised when instead of pulling away, she clung to him desperately.

When he tried to put her down, Emily just shook her head and held him tighter. Gordon took that to mean he should sit with her in his lap. With some difficulty he got them down and move one arm from under knees to around her shoulders; making a circle with his arms with Emily in the middle. Gordon rocked her as she openly cried into his shoulder.

Gordon also wasn't the singer of the family, but he began to softly sing to Emily:

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe & sound..._

Emily continued to cry for a little longer, cradling her broken wrist in her lap. Once she had her emotions under control again, she said, "Thanks, Gordon. John did that for my one time."

Smiling, Gordon rested his head on hers, "Not a problem. Just don't tell my brothers that I sang Taylor Swift." That brought the laugh Gordon had wanted.

"Tell me about your brothers. One word for each on them," Emily asked quietly.

"One word, you know that is a challenge in itself right," He felt her nod, so continued with a short chuckle, "So long as you don't tell them what I tell you."

"Deal."

"Well…Guess I'll go in birth order. Scott, he is 'commander-in-chief', now don't say that doesn't count, I hyphenated," another chuckle from Emily, "John, he would be 'space-cadet', take that as you will but, but my interpretation may be different. Virgil he by far is a 'healer'…"

"Hey, an actual one-worded," Emily snarked.

"Yeah, yeah. Then there's my only baby brother, Alan he would be 'impulsively-cunning'."

"And your dad?" Emily inquired.

"He's a 'rock' or 'anchor'. However you want to look at it. And now that you know my family, what about your's? 'Specially this Sheppard character…"

Gordon was cut off by a playful smack from Emily's good hand. "Since you're so interested in John, he would be 'courageous'. Now I never knew my biological parents, but my adoptive ones I can tell you about, then you get my cousin's team, because they are like family. My Mom would also be my 'anchor', she is always holding me down to Earth. Then my Dad, he died when I was 10, but before he died and even now, he is my 'force-of-nature'…hyphenated…" Gordon let out a snort. "Now John's team: McKay is 'brilliant', just don't tell him. Teyla is a 'warrior' and Ronon is a 'force-to-be-reckoned-with', don't pissed either of them off, especially at the same time. There is also Evan, he's a 'guardian'. While they all act like the protective older brother or sister, I'm sure you know the feeling, Lorne and Sheppard are the most protective of me. Ronon and Teyla are the back up and McKay is the cover-up."

"Cover-up?"

"He'll hack anything incriminating and get rid of the evidence," Emily said matter of factly, looking up at Gordon.

"Then I guess I'll remember to not get on their bad side," Gordon said with an easy smile, as he looked down at her. He couldn't help but get lost in her hazel eyes, _damn, I'm falling for a girl I would have never met if it weren't for this situation we find ourselves in…_

Meanwhile, Emily's thoughts were very similar, _I haven't felt this safe in a guy's arms unless I was with John, Evan, or Ronon. And those eyes are so deep…_

_****TB+SGA**_

**Puddlejumper flying for NYC (4am)…**

"Alright, the bank accounts are ready to pay the money in little under seven hours. That gives us 'til eleven o'clock to get them back, "Jeff said, coming back into the cockpit. He was still awed by the 'Jumper's systems, but knew better than to ask about them…right now. Ronon was in the back with Alan and Virgil, finalizing their 'attack plan' as Alan called it. John was still narrowing the search to a specific building, getting closer with help from McKay and Brains. Scott and Sheppard were both silent as they flew, Scott copiloting.

"Well, Mr. Tracy, I'm planning on having Emily back well before then," John said looking back briefly.

"Want to tell me more about this—Mac?—you know from Afghanistan?" Jeff asked his son and Sheppard.

Sheppard slid Scott a glance before mentally closing the bulkhead door. Scott and Jeff jumped at the closing but knew nothing was wrong because Sheppard wasn't reacting badly. "Where should we start, Scott?"

"The beginning?" Sheppard nodded, and Scott continued, looking at his father, "Well, Jamison Macintyre, or Mac to our unit, was another pilot. He was a First Lieutenant under Shep specifically. He had been in the unit before either of us got there, but still hadn't advanced. We knew he hated his rank, but he hadn't earned a higher stature. He probably took that as us not wanting him to advance past us, and began to discretely, then openly, question us."

"We eventually had him discharged completely, because it wasn't the first time he put others in danger after disregarding us," Sheppard added.

"And what you did was different?" Jeff said, bringing up Sheppard's black mark.

"I only endangered myself and knew the consequences, but I wasn't leaving my guys out there. And honestly, being shipped to Antarctica actually worked out _really_ good for me."

Scott look questioningly at Sheppard before picking up the story, "He was honorably discharged, which we thought was a light punishment, but let it go. Shortly after, I left the force and joined the…family business."

Sheppard let out a disbelieving snort and muttered, "yeah family business." But what he was really thinking,_ There are a hell of a lot more than private jets in that hanger of your's Tracy! The 'Jumper picked up the colossal signature and two sleeker signatures of three advanced ships…_

A knock on the bulkhead brought the three men from their thoughts. John Sheppard opened the door and John Tracy entered, backed by the rest of the occupants, "I found them," was all John Tracy had to say.

"Trace, move it, your navigation sucks! John relieve your bro!" Sheppard said hurriedly. Scott swiveled his chair and took the last chair in the main cabin. "Ronon, equip the Tracy's with radios and P-90s. Mr. Tracy, feel free to join them or stay here, Scott be sure to get some though." All the men nodded some with smiles other with grim determination. Jeff and Scott left to get weapons and radios, leaving the Johns to fly, "Alright, Tracy, where I'm going?"

"You might as well call my John, if you don't want four other Tracy's answering you," John said with a smile, before continuing, "But you're headed for north of the City. There's an older bunker or complex located there. Brains is finding the schematics, but from what I understand, it's a rather small bunker, only one level."

"Old bunkers are still like mazes though, schematics would be good," Sheppard said before calling back to Ronon, "See if any of them can use a life-sign, be helpful if it wasn't just me."

"Life-sign?"

"Long story, short version is you need a special gene for it to work. You would also be able to fly this ship and other things," John explained hurriedly.

"You got a lot of secrets, man," Alan said hold a working Life-Signs Detector.

"Ronon explain how to use that?"

"If saying it wasn't a game counts…" Alan said with a small smile.

"Well, there is that, but basically, the blue dots are people. So we find four more blue dots and we got Emily, Gordon, Mac, and his lackey," Sheppard bottom lined.

"Sweet! And none of my brothers can use it!"

"Again…Not a game and you definitely don't get to keep it. Sorry Alan, but I still work for the government last I checked, gotta follow some rules," the colonel drawled. Alan dramatically groaned, but promised to return the device.

"Alright, Sheppard, we'll be there in five minutes," John said, looking up from his computer, "We are invisible, right?"

"Yup, don't worry, John, they won't know what hit 'em."

_****TB+SGA**_

**Emily and Gordon's 'room' (about 4:45am)…**

Gordon was still cradling Emily, neither of them wanting to move from the comfort they found. Gordon had hummed her another song, per her request, and Emily had close her eyes; but was nowhere near sleeping 'just resting her eyes' as her dad used to say.

Emily was lightly tracing her hand over Gordon's bicep muscle when the door began to open. Feeling Emily tense up, Gordon wished he was in front of her. Mac leaned against the door frame, after Frank had limped in. "Well looky here! Did I inadvertently play matchmaker?" Mac remarked then looked at Frank, "You a little jealous, Frank?"

"Not at all, Mac, I prefer a little fight actually," Frank smiled cruelly and winked at Emily.

"Just got a call from dear old dad, Gordy, Scotty and Johnny-boy are en route! Of course, you aren't leaving until the money is transferred, I'm no fool, am I Frank?" Frank only shook his head. "Now if you two would be so kind as to, get up and come with me…minus the fiasco of escape attempts," Mac added darkly.

Gordon shifted Emily so she would be behind him when he stood up. She kept her broken wrist hidden and her other around Gordon's waist.

"I told you that glare wouldn't last, dear Emily," Mac taunted, "Frank, I don't think it's fair to ask them to move with you behind them, Gordy here wouldn't be able to stay between us and Emily." Frank just shrugged and walked out the door. Mac gestured then turned, expecting compliance.

"If Scott and your John are on the way, so are the rest of my brothers more discretely," Gordon whispered, "I won't let them near you again, okay?"

"Don't make that promise unless you intend to keep it, Gordon," Emily whispered back.

"I have every intention of keeping it. Just stay close, and be ready to run if you have to," Gordon squeezed her shoulder, having kept one arm around her.

Emily just nodded and watched Mac and Frank warily, "I'm not going back to that room Gordon, I won't."

"I know, Em, I know," He whispered into her hair.

Mac turned back to smile at them, "Whatcha two talking about? Secret getaways and romantic dinners, hmmm?" A slight frown, "Again with the glare, Emily, really, I thought we were past that."

"_You_ thought you were past it, I just lured you into a false sense of security," Emily replied flatly.

Gordon just thought,_ I can't keep my promise if you antagonize them! Mom give me the strength I need, and Emily's Dad, please be with her right now. _ A cold shill ran up Gordon's spine and the hairs on his neck stood up, Gordon could have sworn he heard a male voice say, _'I never leave my girl's side, now you don't leave her either.'_

Emily had been thinking to herself, _Daddy, please let me know you're here! And Gordon's Mom, if your with your boy, don't let him be hurt trying to keep me safe._ She too shivered when a soft breeze tickled her neck, and Emily heard a woman's soft voice, '_No one would be able to stop him from keeping you safe. Now don't you let him down!'_

Mac led them to a larger room with a water tank and other mechanical equipment. Fear gripped Emily when she saw Frank next to the tank, "Gordon, they better get here soon," Emily whispered.

"I'm with you on that statement," Gordon said with trepidation. He may be an Olympic swimmer, but Emily was an arm down and both were nearing exhaustion.

"See you two figured out where you're going!" Mac said a little too cheerfully, "and if you're lucky, big brother Scott or cousin John will get to you in time…now up the ladder you go," Mac herded them towards Frank, who backed off a little.

"Gordon, I won't be able to climb very easily with this wrist," Emily whispered worriedly.

"Just go as fast as you can. They're going to notice eventually, but at least it will give the others more time to find us," Gordon consoled her; knowing that Mac and Frank would gladly keep her down with them.

Emily nodded and reached for the ladder. "Let's go, quickly now, Emily," Mac started, then paused, "Why aren't you using both of your hands?" Mac questioned darkly.

"Keep going," Gordon said to Emily before turning to Mac, "She can't use it. When you ever so gently returned her to the room, _you_ broke it."

"Serves you right for trying to run! But I accept the accusation, just climb faster, if you don't want to be down here with me and Frank," Mac smiled at the slight jump Emily gave.

Gordon looked up and saw she was just past halfway up. Looking at Mac who motioned up the ladder, Gordon turned and began to follow Emily, at a little faster than her speed. "You're almost there, that's it," Gordon encouraged. Looking down, he saw Frank and Mac also climbing; _guess the option to get in is going to be forced…_

When Emily reached the top, she stood up on the platform and looked down. Gordon smiled at her, but that didn't stop her from seeing Mac and Frank, she shivered involuntarily. She helped Gordon stand up, and then stood behind him as Mac then Frank joined them. "Alright, in the water," Mac motion towards Frank who had opened a hatch.

Gordon kept himself between the men and Emily, helping her into the water. The sudden shivers did not bode well for the water temp.

Once Gordon was in the water, Frank closed the hatch and Mac waved through the little window, before both men left. "Is it just me, or is Mac moody?"

Gordon looked at Emily, and had to laugh, "I would have to agree he has drastic mood swings, if that's what you mean."

Emily smiled back then looked around, "Gordon, I can't tread water with one arm for long."

He could see she was off balance with her broken right wrist hugged close and her left keeping her afloat. Gordon nodded and started feeling along the wall, looking for any purchase she could hold. "Think you can get here," he called finding a promising hand hold.

"Good question," Emily said, "Be ready to save me."

"I'm always ready to catch you," he responded with a soft smile.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Outside the compound (5:15am)…**

John Sheppard and Scott walked up to the above ground door and glared at the security camera, their arms folded across their chests. "_So glad you could come…Gordon and Emily missed you,"_ came Mac's voice from a little speaker, "_Now, remove those rather large weapons and your vest Shep. Then take your first left. My associate will bring you the rest of the way."_ Doing as they were, told, the two placed the P-90s on the ground and Sheppard added his vest to the small pile. They had figured they would be told to leave weapons, so had some hidden, just in case.

After their first left, a well-muscled but shorter man was waiting. He had a 9mm at the ready and two sets of cuffs. "First Scott Tracy, then John Sheppard walk towards me backwards, hands behind your back. Try anything stupid and both your family members will die." Complying with the commands, Scott and Sheppard were soon being steered deeper into the complex; both remembering each turn and hallway.

Back at the cloaked jumper, Ronon was pacing, Virgil was sitting with his leg shaking, Alan was watching the Life-Signs Detector, John was gazing out towards where his brother had entered, and Jeff was watching each of them mentally prepare and wait for the signal.

Scott, Sheppard, and Muscles had reached a door that opened to reveal Mac. John and Scott had both decided to glare full force, going for intimidation. Mac only slightly paled at the force of the glares, and then said, "You teach that glare to Emily, Shep? She has it down pat."

"Where is she Mac?"

"Gone for a swim, she and Gordy will be busy for a while, please come in and sit."

"Wish we could stay, but we have plans," Scott said flatly, signaling the other to move in.

"I think you are going to have to reschedule those plans…_permanently,_" Mac remarked coolly. "Frank go make sure the other two are comfy," Mac said glancing Frank's way. Scott and John shared a look that told the other, they didn't like the sound of that. "Now…_SIT!_"

Taking his seat, John asked, "Other than revenge, what's this all about, Mac?"

"You two got it easy. Trace here, leaves the force to go join daddy on his island and you get a black mark and are shipped to Antarctica. Coincidentally, your black mark comes from disobeying orders, while I get discharged for the same _thing!"_ With that, Mac back handed Sheppard.

"And you had to bring Gordon and Emily into your revenge? What'd they do to deserve this?" Scott asked evenly.

Mac smirked, "Well, it could have been any of you Tracy's, just had to be the one that was around when Emily would be. You see, I picked up a few skills and learned that Emily was Shep's cousin. On top of _that_, she would be in New York City, home of Tracy Enterprise. And so I planned. All around Emily's arrival…"

"Why Emily?" John got another blow, this one to the ribs; leaving him trying to catch his breath.

"_Don't_ interrupt…As I was saying, I needed Emily here in the Big Apple. 'Cause otherwise I couldn't find her. Where ever she lives is waaaay off the grid. Like the two of you…But I digress…To answer you Johnny, I wanted Emily, because you too are rather close, and she is very pretty. I read about another time she was abducted…Jake was killed? Gone to join his brother?" Sheppard nodded, glaring at Mac instead of verbally answering. Mac shrugged, indifferent, "Well, I have a thing for brunettes, and well hurting you, sooo, Emily was picked. You really got to stop making people angry Shep, they know to go after Emily now."

"Believe me, I've noticed," John answered quietly.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Tracy's and Ronon had infiltrated the complex, and split up. Ronon, Virgil, and Jeff had gone to look for Scott and Sheppard, while Alan and John went after Emily and Gordon. Alan had told the others how to get to where Scott and Sheppard were, and they made it in no time. In time, in fact, to see Mac punch Scott so hard in the face, his head snapped back. Jeff noted that Scott and Sheppard both had new injuries; Sheppard was leaning to one side and had a bloody nose, Scott had a nice shiner and a split lip.

"Back away from my son, _now_, or I will shoot you dead right here," Jeff said in a commanding voice, P-90 at the ready.

Mac quickly whipped out a gun and crouched behind Scott with his own gun at Scott's head, "No, you back off, or Scotty hear won't see baby bro or anyone else again."

Jeff and Virgil saw no option and lowered their guns. Ronon knew he had another option, much as he didn't like it, "Drop it or see if I miss."

Jeff and Virgil exchanged worried glances, but had figured out to not cross Ronon. Sheppard was looking intently at Ronon and gave a near imperceptible nod. With that, Ronon quickly shifted his gun to stun and fired. Jeff and Virgil both yelled, "NO!" at the same time, watching Scott begin to fall out of his chair.

"Nice shot, Big guy," Sheppard nodded toward Ronon. "Don't worry, Scott is just unconscious," he directed at the Tracy's, "Ronon's gun there has two settings: kill and stun."

Virgil nodded, finding a steady pulse on Scott, "He's right, Father, just out cold."

Jeff heaved a sigh of relief, "Let's get these two free and cuff Mac. Then go look for Gordon and Emily."

Sheppard looked around, "Tell Alan and John to look for water of some kind, Mac said Emily was swimming or something, my guess is their together."

Alan and John were racing through the maze of a complex, trying to find any life-signs that would be their brother and Emily. "_John, Alan, Sheppard says look for water," _They heard their father over the radio.

"Copy that, Water…" John said looking at Alan.

"Got a dot!" Alan exclaimed, "But it's alone, must be the other bogie."

"Lead the way, little bro," John said with a shake of his head.

"Bogie dot, headed for two more, think that's Gordon and Emily?"

"Only one way to find out," John said picking up the pace.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Water tank (5:40am)…**

"Hey st-st-stay with me," Gordon said shaking Emily awake.

Emily groaned in response. "T-t-t-ir'd, l't m-m-me slee'," she slurred out.

"Uh-uh, If I-I-I'm aw-w-wake, so are y-y-you," Gordon stuttered. _Damn, this water is _freezing_! No way Mac thought we would survive this!_ Gordon heard the male voice from before again, '_Don't you give up, you made a promise, now keep it!'_

Emily was fighting the bone jarring shivers and total exhaustion. She wanted to ignore Gordon's insistent voice that was keeping her awake. Through bleary eyes, Emily saw a woman shaped outline, next to Gordon, and heard the voice again, '_hang in there. Help is coming…you said you wouldn't leave Gordon.'_

A surge of energy, had Emily focusing her eyes, the light was gone, but Gordon looked worried. "G-g-g-gord-d-don?"

"Y-y-yeah?"

"D-d-do y-you bel've in g-g-gho'ts?" Emily managed to ask.

Caught off guard by the random question, he just nodded his head, "Sp-sp-spirits m-more, but y-y-yes. W-w-why?"

Before she could answer, the hatch opened, and both looked towards it. "Looky, looky, couple of fishes. How's the water?" Frank taunted, splashing some water towards them.

Suddenly, Frank was tackled by someone and Emily and Gordon shared a look. "You two going to stay over there? Com'mon, dude, let's get outta here!" Alan waved them over. Looking over his shoulder, "Nice one Johnny! That'll keep him down for a while.

"J-j-john?" Emily half pleaded for her cousin.

Alan turned back, "Sorry, Emily, your John's with Scott, probably dishing out another beating."

She nodded, and began to slowly make her way to the hatch. Gordon was next to her the whole time, and kept her above water when her tired left arm failed her. When they got to the hatch, Gordon looked at Alan then John as he joined them, "H-h-help h-her. Wr-wr-wrist b-br-broken."

Alan smiled, "Dude, you sound like Brains and Fermat."

"Not now, Sprout," John admonished, before looking at Emily and offering his hand, "Here you go Emily."

Seeing her hesitate, Gordon reassured her quietly, "I-i-it's ok-k-kay. H-h-he w-won't hurt-t-t you."

Emily nodded at Gordon before taking John's offered hand. John, gently, but quickly pulled her out of the frigid water. Quickly removing his jacket, John handed it to Emily, to try and warm her, before smiling nicely and turning back to Gordon. Alan stepped back and offered to help Emily into the right sleeve. Emily just shook her head and held the jacket close around her.

"Virge…we're going to need you a.s.a.p. Probable hypothermia and a broken wrist," Alan radioed his medical guru of a brother.

"_Copy that Alan, where are you?"_

"Uh, let's meet at the door, little easier than trying to get you here."

"_Alright, but give your jackets to Emily and Gordon. Whose wrist is broken?"_

"Emily's," Alan responded as a he handed his jacket to Gordon.

"_Alright, we got Scott and Sheppard too, along with Mac, where's the other guy?"_

"He's out cold; John's got quite the right hook."

"Gordon, go and stand with Emily, see if you can get down the ladder," John said quietly to his shivering brother. Gordon just nodded and went to Emily. "Virge, its John, take Mac out separately, before or after, Emily, she doesn't need to see him right now."

"_F-A-B John," Virgil said signing off._

"Think you can make it down the ladder?" John softly asked Emily as he approached her slowly. Emily gave him a long calculating look.

'_He will help you down,'_ the feminine voice encouraged Emily. Finally, Emily shook her head, "T-t-to t-tired a'd wr-wr-wrist h'rt."

"She b-barely g-got up," Gordon added.

John nodded in understanding, "Do you mind if I carry you? Gordon won't be able to, and Alan needs to help him also." Another long look from Emily, but she nodded her assent. John smiled to reassure her, "Good, that's good…Alan, go first, and be ready to help Gordon."

"Gotcha," Alan said and started down the ladder, Gordon giving Emily one last pat, before following his exuberant little brother.

"Think you could hang on to my shoulders?" Emily nodded and stepped forward. John smiled and turned around so she could climb on for the piggyback down. "Alright," John said standing slowly, "we'll take it slow." He felt her nod and also the shivers that raked her frame. _Please let be from cold, not because she's afraid._

"W-w-what a-about him?" Emily asked through chattering teeth as John began his decent.

John looked at the unconscious man he had tied up, "We'll come back for him later, after we get you out of here. Don't you worry, he has a world of hurt coming his way."

"R-r-ronon," John thought her felt a smile.

"Don't forget the Tracy's, now. We all want a piece of them. And I think Alan, Virgil, and Ronon have a plan as well," John said, glad for the distraction of their precarious position.

"Almost down, John," Alan said from a few feet down. John nodded but concentrated on the last steps.

When John reached the bottom, he lowered himself so Emily could climb off. She looked over at Gordon, glancing at Alan, and fought another strong tremor.

Emily's legs were shaky from the cold water and exhaustion, _I don't think I can walk even one step without falling. Gordon can't carry me, he's tired too._ A glance at John, _he just carried me down a ladder, and is gentle…_ "J-j-john?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"I d-don't th-think I c-can walk-k," She admitted, while another tremor almost sent her to the floor.

"Want me to carry you?" John gently asked. With a curt nod Emily said she did. "Alright, Alan, lead the way, Gordon either in front or behind me, but no beside."

"I'll w-walk b-behind-d," Gordon said, knowing that way, Emily could look back at him and he could keep an eye on here.

Picking Emily up, wedding style, like Gordon earlier, John carried Emily to the door. He didn't look, but he knew her eyes were locked on Gordon, and Gordon's were locked on her. _Mom did my little brother find himself his girl?_ John thought he heard an, '_I think so.'_

The group made it to the entrance, with Sheppard, Scott, Virgil, and Jeff waiting for them. John guessed that Ronon was with Mac. Feeling Emily tense up, John looked at her. She was looking at all the men and was clearly not wanting that many around her.

Luckily, Sheppard stepped forward right into her line of sight, and she relaxed…some. "J-j-john," Emily smiled and nodded to John Tracy to put her down.

"You alright? Anything other than the wrist?" Sheppard worried over her.

Emily remained silent and cast a quick glance at Gordon, then the rest of the Tracy's. Gordon caught her glance and turned to his family, "Why d-don't we g-go somew-w-where else?" Scott nodded, ruffling, Gordon's wet hair, while Jeff pulled his second youngest into a hug. "Virgil, c-could you look a-at Emily?" Gordon asked in an undertone.

"Sure thing, I'll check you in a minute. For now get out of those wet clothes and get a blanket," the middle Tracy said with a doctorly tone. He turned to Emily and Sheppard who were in the middle of a hug. Clearing his throat, Virgil got their attention, "I'm Gordon's brother, Virgil, mind if I give you a quick check up, then we can get out of here?" Remembering that Gordon had called Virgil a 'healer', Emily cautiously nodded.

Virgil quickly agreed that Emily was hypothermic, but it hadn't become life threatening yet. He also noted that her cheek bone might be cracked, but her wrist was definitely broken, just a matter of how bad. Slight dehydration and malnutrition combined with exhaustion was also leading to Emily barely keeping her eyes open. "We done here, doc?" Sheppard asked, Virgil gave him a nod, "Alright, Emily, let's get you out to the 'Jumper and dried off. We got some spare BDUs in one of the bins, okay?" Emily tiredly nodded and put her good arm around Sheppard's shoulder.

Emily was carried wedding style, for the third time, out to the 'Jumper. "J-john? W-what hap-p-pened t-to your f-face?"

John hid a grimace, thinking _at least one rib was cracked_, then chuckled, "Well, Scott and I got into a little trouble, and Ronon had to save my butt," with a cough from Virgil, Sheppard amended, "Oh, and Virgil and Mr. Tracy."

"D-don't let-t McK-kay s-see the bl-blood," Emily quietly said, before dozing off.

"Hey, hey, I need you keep your eyes open. Who's going to co-pilot for me if you sleep?" That woke Emily up, as they walked up the ramp of the Puddlejumper. Sheppard carried Emily straight to the cockpit and put her in one of the chairs. Then he came back, and without saying anything, got a small black box down. Taking out two bundles, he handed one to Gordon before going back to Emily; shutting the bulkhead behind him.

With some discrete help from Jeff and Virgil, Gordon got into the dry BDUs and started to feel warmer. Virgil was starting to look him over, when Ronon and John Tracy came back with two unconscious and bound bad guys; none-to-gently dropping them to the floor of the 'Jumper.

Once Sheppard had closed the bulkhead door, he knelt in front on Emily. "Want some help getting dry? Just you and me, the others are in the back," Sheppard assured her. Another weak nod and Sheppard began to sit her up, easily taking off the ripped shirt. The difficult part was putting a new shirt on and not hurting her still unsplinted wrist. "Think you can stand then we'll get these wet jeans off you. Lean on me if you need to, okay?"

Emily stood up and held herself up, while Sheppard pulled her jeans off. Quickly getting her into the dry BDU pants and covered up again. Sheppard noticed that she still tensed up, even though it was him; he was ready to throw Mac and Frank out the 'Jumper while in flight. "Alright, I'm going to open the door now. Get you a blanket then find out how high to turn up the heat, okay? You stay here." Emily gave him a long look, full of pain and sadness, Sheppard had a hard time holding his temper in check.

"J-john, g-g-get G-gord-d-don, p-please," She asked weakly. Sheppard nodded and hid his shock at her request by turning and opening the door.

Sheppard barely glanced at the two forms on the floor, noting Ronon's hulking form right next to them. He also noticed that all the Tracy's were looking at him expectantly. With a sigh, he filled them in, "She's in dry clothes, but not really talkative. Truthfully, not far from her normal self, but still not enough. I'm grabbing a blanket then we're getting outta here." Sheppard looked at Virgil and asked, "How high can we boost the heat and safely bring their temperatures up?"

"Don't crank it right away, increase it gradually, by the time we get home, they shouldn't be shivering," Virgil said.

"Anyone now were the nearest hospital is?" Sheppard asked everyone, but looked at Jeff.

"Nonsense, bring her back to the island, we have a sickbay to rival most ERs. And a great doctor," Jeff pointed towards Virgil.

Sheppard hesitated, but agreed, "Guess that'll do," then he looked right at Gordon and pointed, "You, come up front, rest of you stay here. Anymore men and Emily will be openly uncomfortable." Sheppard ignored the protests that were about to start and herded Gordon in the cockpit before shutting and locking the bulkhead.

The Tracy's all shared looks of disbelief. Ronon was the first to speak, "This is the third time she has been abducted. Third time with men that dislike Sheppard. Second time to loose what control she had."

Jeff, Scott, John, and Virgil all looked at the bulkhead door, as if trying to see in, Alan was the one to ask, disbelief in his voice "And she feels safe with Gordon?" The oldest Tracy's could help but chuckle at that idea; Gordon the prankster, safe?

But Ronon missed the joke, and instead said seriously, "He is the only person in the last twenty hours that didn't hurt her, before we showed up." With that said, Ronon kicked Mac and Frank each once, before resting his blaster on his knees, putting his head back, and closing his eyes.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Tracy Island, sickbay (7am)…**

The flight back to the island was quiet. Sheppard constantly looking back at Emily and Gordon, who weren't looking anywhere else. Jeff, Scott, John, Virgil, and Alan, had followed Ronon's lead and rested as much as they could.

Once they had landed, Ronon and John Tracy again picked up Mac and Frank, dumping them to the side of the hanger. Ronon then directed the Tracys out of the Puddlejumper and towards the house; Virgil the only one staying, grabbing one of the stretchers for Emily.

Sheppard watched Ronon, Jeff, Scott, John and Alan leave, before opening the bulkhead. "Okay, ready to get go?"

Gordon nodded, but Emily was in a light sleep. Gently waking her up, Gordon said, "Virge has a stretcher for you. Want some help getting on?" Emily tiredly nodded her head, as Gordon picked her up.

Sheppard looked on quietly, seeing how relaxed Gordon made Emily. She continued to doze once she was on the stretcher and barely noticed as they made their way to the sickbay.

Once in the sickbay, Virgil had Emily put on one of the beds, and an IV inserted. Then he turned to Gordon, Sheppard, and Scott, a hard look in his eyes, "You three, on a bed. I don't care what you think, you're staying here." He cut off Scott's protests with a glare and pointed to a bed.

Gordon took the bed next to Emily, and Sheppard the one on the other side. Scott muttered as he too laid down on the other side of Sheppard. Virgil then ordered Jeff, Alan, John Tracy, and Ronon out of the infirmary. Virgil quietly put an IV into Gordon's arm, before giving him a more thorough once over. That done, he took x-rays of Emily's wrist and cheek, and Gordon's face. Satisfied that the only broken bones were in Emily's wrist; broken in two places. He casted Emily's wrist and gave her a small dose of painkillers.

After the younger patients were settled, Virgil turned his gaze to his oldest brother and Sheppard. Quickly finding Sheppard's cracked rib and Scott with a small concussion. He worked quietly, not wanting to disturb Emily or Gordon, who both slept, and also not wanting to have to fight with Scott or Sheppard. He gave Sheppard a mild painkiller that would put him in a light sleep. Then he focused fully on Scott, whispering, "I can't sedate you because of the concussion, but you're staying here. I will cuff you to the bed if I have to, so go to sleep or sulk or whatever, but _do not move_."

Scott muttered something about mother hens, but acquiesced. With that Virgil left to join the rest of his family and Ronon in the living room. To update them.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Sickbay (12pm)…**

Virgil finally let everyone into the infirmary after allowing five hours of uninterrupted sleep. But he did warn them that if Emily or Gordon were kept awake, he would send them all out in a heartbeat.

Ronon was sitting with Sheppard, both quietly talking and watching over Emily. Jeff sat by Gordon, while Alan and John whispered with Scott. Virgil was keeping a hawk-eye on everyone, but especially Emily and Gordon.

Gordon started waking up shortly after and looked around. Glancing at everyone, before looking a little longer at Emily still sleeping. Virgil walked up to him and started looking him over again. "How's the face, Gordo?"

"Sore," He said with a small smile, "How's Emily?"

"Physically not too bad, but she hasn't woken up yet," Virgil informed him.

"You two were definitely exhausted, did you get any sleep?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't," Gordon remarked, "And Emily only got a little, not that it would have helped though."

"Gordon?" Sheppard softly called, "What happened back there?"

Before Gordon could respond, Emily began to stir. She first twitched, then suddenly sat up, wildly looking around.

**POV Emily**

_I was back in the cement room with Jack and Pat; where I first met John. They were coming after me, taunting and laughing. No matter how small I was, they kept coming…_

_Then the dream changed scenes, I was with Sam in the cell. Jack had just shot Sam, and then he aimed at me. Pain exploded in my arm, but I couldn't scream. Sheppard came then, but he too was shot…_

_Again the dream changed locations. This time I was cuffed to the chair, Mac and Frank coming towards me; evil smiles and laughs. Gordon wasn't there, he couldn't help me…_

_I felt all the hands, Pat, Jack, Mac, and Frank, everywhere…_

Fighting the dream, I sat straight up. Feeling some of my bruises, I ignored the pain and frantically looked around. I immediately found Sheppard and Ronon to the left. John was in a bed, trying to get up, but Ronon held him down. I glanced around, barely noticing the shocked and worried looks of everyone else there. Finally I found, Gordon on my right.

Still breathing hard from the nightmare, I laid back down. _John, Ronon, and Gordon are here. I'm safe,_ I thought. I flicked my eyes towards—Virgil?—I think that's his name.

"Emily, it's alright. You're in the sickbay on our island," Virgil said, slowly coming forward, "How do you feel?"

"Been better…" I croaked. Virgil nodded, moving slowly and pouring me some water. I took the cup and sipped slowly hearing Carson's Scottish brogue, '_Drink slow lass. Small sips.'_ "Thanks," I said, looking around again. This time I noted were the rest of the Tracys were. I saw Mr. Tracy by Gordon and John by two other brothers, one in a bed also. "Umm…why are you all staring?"

"They're afraid of you bolting," Gordon said softly, but with some humor.

My mouth twitched at the corners, as I looked at him, "Like they could do anything with Ronon here."

**POV normal**

Sheppard and Ronon openly grinned, "I wouldn't bother with stun if they did," Ronon rumbled.

"And I may be in a bed, but doesn't mean I would help him," Sheppard added.

Emily nodded tiredly, and visibly relaxed into the bed again, looking at Gordon again. "Why don't we leave, and let these two rest," Virgil said, "Scott, Sheppard, you too can leave now."

Scott wasted no time standing up, making him a little dizzy, "'Bout time." John and Virgil just shook their heads, as Alan smiled.

Sheppard got up a little more slowly, and Emily gave him a quizzical look, "It's nothing, just a rib," he told her. Ronon rolled his eyes grabbing Sheppard's arm and leading him out. Scott, John, and Alan close behind.

Jeff looked Gordon over one last time, "Get some rest, Gordon, you won't be doing much for a few days." Virgil nodded in agreement and Gordon groaned in disappointment.

Virgil turned back as he left, "Both of you sleep, you need it. I'll bring some food down later," then he followed his father out.

"Gordon, where are we?" Emily asked when they were alone.

"Uh…like Virge said, our private sickbay," he continued when Emily looked at him expecting more, "We have a private island in the Pacific Ocean. Sheppard flew us straight here after my dad said you could come here, instead of a hospital. Nothing like a tropical island to recuperate on!"

Emily just nodded and looked at her cast. Gordon slowly took out his IV, which was almost done anyway. Then he got off the bed and walked over to Emily's. Silently, Emily moved over and made room for Gordon. Laying down next to her, Gordon put his left arm on her shoulders and hugged her close. Emily rested her head on his shoulder and draped her arm over his stomach, making small circle with her index finger.

"Can you sing for me again?" Emily asked, looking up at him.

"I'm gonna run out of songs soon, but sure," Gordon said, giving her a squeeze. With a sigh he thought of a Rascal Flatts song:

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
>Just like a picture with a broken frame<br>Alone and helpless  
>Like you've lost your fight<br>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend, till you break  
>Cause its all you can take<br>On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad you get strong  
>Wipe your hands shake it off<br>Then you Stand, Then you stand_

_Life's like a novel  
>With the end ripped out<br>The edge of a canyon  
>With only one way down<br>Take what you're given before its gone  
>Start holding on, keep holding on<em>

Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend till you break  
>Cause it's all you can take<br>On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad, you get strong  
>Wipe your hands, shake it off<br>Then you stand, then you stand

Everytime you get up  
>And get back in the race<br>One more small piece of you  
>Starts to fall into place<br>Oh

Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend, till you break  
>Cause its all you can take<br>On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad you get strong  
>Wipe your hands shake it off<br>Then you Stand, Then you stand

He could tell that Emily had fallen asleep, so Gordon laid his head down and closed his eyes too. _Thank you Mom and Emily's Dad. I know you were with us back there._ Gordon felt a soft pressure on his forehead, knowing his mom was with him.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Living room (same time as last scene)…**

Virgil waked into the living room to find his brothers, Alan and John, talking with Ronon again. Sheppard and Scott were quietly talking with Jeff; walking up to them, Virgil caught the end of what Jeff said, "…they can't stay here."

Scott nodded, adding, "We give them a piece of our mind, then turn them over to authorities."

"Who you talking about," Virgil asked.

"Mac and Frank," Sheppard answered then continued the conversation, "I can take them back to base. We can take care of them there, and that way no trial for Gordon and Emily."

Jeff liked the sound of that, "Where is your base? And what will you do with them?"

"California," Sheppard said vaguely, "And they'll end up in Colorado most likely; but in a deep dark hole, never to see the light of day again." That last part was said menacingly.

"Care to tell us about your ship now? Like where you got something like that?" Scott said, trying to change the subject from the villains.

Alan's head snapped up, "Yeah, let's hear it!"

Ronon just shrugged at Sheppard, who said, "I'll tell you my secrets, if you spill yours," he raised an eyebrow. The Tracy's all shared looks, so Sheppard added, "The 'Jumper picked up three rather advanced systems that were beyond your jet hanger."

Another shared look from the Tracy's, Jeff speaking for them all, "Well, that ship definitely is advanced. Guess if you are trusting us, we should return the gesture. Why don't we all sit…"

Walking towards the kitchen, Virgil said, "I'm first going to bring Emily and Gordon some food, for when they wake up. Why don't you share first, Father, I don't want to miss Sheppard and Ronon's explanation."

While Virgil was getting and delivering the food, Jeff began, "Those signatures you picked up were Thunderbirds One, Two, and Three, Sheppard." Sheppard's eyebrows shot up, but Ronon just looked confused. "Four is in Two and Five is in space, where Brains and Fermat were communicating from."

"You telling me you're International Rescue?" Sheppard asked incredulous.

"What?" Ronon asked, still confused. Alan and John looked confused at Ronon's confusion.

"International Rescue, or Thunderbirds, Ronon, they help people in natural disasters, villainous endeavors, and what not," Sheppard explained before looking at Jeff again.

Jeff nodded, "That pretty much sums it up, also the reason for the private island. So you have to keep this completely to yourselves, we don't want everyone knowing who we are…it would be more dangerous than people wanting us for monetary reasons."

"And what about Emily? She can be very perceptive and curious?" Sheppard asked, not want to hide this from her.

"I think we should let Gordon tell her," Virgil said, coming in with a knowing smile. He continued when he saw the looks being thrown his way, slightly chuckling, "Normally I would be angry at Gordon taking out his IV. But I just couldn't hold it against him after seeing him and Emily sleeping in the same bed."

Sheppard's jaw dropped and Ronon pushed off the wall he had been leaning against; both completely shocked. John just grinned widely, Alan and Scott were speechless. Jeff just looked at Virgil, "Should they be alone?"

Virgil could barely contain his laughter at that, "Don't worry, Father, they are only sleeping. I left them be because they still need a lot of rest." Virgil, still smiling, sat next to John Tracy, both sharing a fist bump. "So, time to spill the beans, Sheppard, who do you work for?" Virgil changed the subject.

Sheppard just sat there a moment longer before shaking himself and focusing again, "Uh…well…the US Air Force, still. Just in a secret department." And so Sheppard, told them about the Stargate program and how he left Antarctica to go to the Pegasus Galaxy; where his team found Atlantis. After the initial shock on that news, the Tracy's tried to wrap their heads around Sheppard's story. They all openly stared at Ronon, when Sheppard said he was an Alien from the planet Sateda. He briefly covered the topic of Wraith and how Atlantis was now in San Francisco.

"So, wait," Alan said holding his hand up for a pause, "Are you saying that a gigantic city it floating near the Golden Gate Bridge, but is cloaked like the Puddlejumper?"

"Pretty much sums that up, yeah," Sheppard nodded.

"And there's a battleship that has hyperspace capabilities?" John asked; Sheppard nodded again. "So a hyperspace window is probably the reason for some anomalous readings I was getting in Five?"

"Uh…possibly," Sheppard said, "But I really wouldn't know. That's a question for McKay." Sheppard looked around again, then at Jeff, "Same as what you told me, you can't tell anyone. Technically you should be signing confidentiality papers and what not. But I don't seem to have any on me."

"Your secret is safe with us," Jeff promised, "But I also have to ask, what about Gordon?"

"Might as well let the two of them share their own news," Sheppard said thoughtfully.

"Sheppard," Ronon's deep voice rumbled, "We should be getting back."

Sheppard nodded, "Gotta tell Teyla, Lorne, and McKay the good news, too. Then get rid of some trash."

Virgil spoke up again, "I would like Emily to stay here a little longer," Sheppard shot him a questioning look, "One, I want to keep an eye on her; though I'm sure you have a very capable doctor. But I also think it would be good for her. Nothing like a tropical island to relax and forget the world on."

"Nothing to do with Gordon?" Sheppard raised a skeptical eyebrow. Nodding to himself, he added, "I'll let her decide. Can I go talk with her?" With Virgil's nod, Sheppard stood up stiffly and headed for the infirmary.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Sickbay…**

Sheppard walked in, pausing at the door to take in the sight. He had still been a little doubtful of what Virgil had told him, but all doubt left when he saw Emily curled around Gordon, who's arm was draped protectively around her. Sheppard smiled to himself,_ never thought I'd see the day. Someone, that isn't like an older sibling, able to comfort Emily_.

Gordon opened one eye when he heard someone approaching. Seeing Sheppard, he opened both eyes and grinned sheepishly. Sheppard gave him a half glare, "You and I are going to have a long talk later," he whispered.

Gordon nodded and shrugged, "I figured that after what Emily said about you."

Hearing Gordon talk, considering her ear was on his chest, Emily opened her eyes too. She smiled sleepily at Sheppard, "Hi John."

"Hey Emily. I got a question for you."

Emily focused a little more, "Ask away."

"Well, first I wanted to say, nice job with the Morse code," Sheppard smiled at Gordon's shocked look, before continuing, "Second, what do you think about staying a little longer?" Emily narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Virgil seems to think, staying here will be good for you and Mr. Tracy extended the invitation. And seeing as you didn't get to finish your vacation, seemed a fair idea."

Emily flicked her eyes up to Gordon, and then smiled at Sheppard, "How long we talking?" Gordon gently squeezed her shoulder, and looked at Sheppard, too.

"Well, I guess that's for you and the Tracy's to figure out. Ronon and I have to get rid of some rubbish, so are leaving soon. Also need to fill in Teyla, Lorne, and McKay. Then try to placate a certain boss…"

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission," Emily smiled.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Sheppard muttered, "So I take it you're staying and I should send some clothes your way?"

That's when Gordon spoke up, "Shouldn't be a problem. Our house keepers' daughter, Tin-tin should have some that fit her, and we have plenty of spare clothes too." Gordon suppressed a flinch as Sheppard gave him another hard look, "Or not."

"John," Emily said sternly, "Leave him alone."

"Yeah, right," Sheppard said with a snort, "Well, guess that's settled. You'll be fine clothing wise and I get to face Woolsey alone. But before I go…Mind if I talk to Emily alone, Gordon?"

"Not at all, I have a feeling my dad wants to chat also," Gordon said with on last hug for Emily. Gordon heard Sheppard mutter, 'we'll talk later' as he walked by.

"Don't you embarrass me, John," Emily said once Gordon was gone.

"I have the right to play protective big brother…even if I'm only your cousin. Besides, someone has to do it, no one will sit idly by when it's you were talking about," Sheppard said seriously. In a lighter tone he continued, "And you get to spill the beans about Atlantis to Gordon!"

"What!" Emily sat up.

"Yeah, I may have found out the Tracy secret, so we swapped info and now you can tell Gordon, and he'll tell you his. But I'm not giving anything away," Sheppard said with a smile.

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope, you're just gonna have to be patient," Sheppard drawled.

**Back in the Living room…**

When Gordon walked into the room, all his brothers gave out whistles, hoots, and hollers. Surrounding the now beet-red Gordon, Scott and John ruffled his hair, while Virgil and Alan slapped his back. "Son, if you want to keep a secret from your brothers, don't snuggle in the sickbay," Jeff said with a smile.

Gordon groaned thinking; _I'm never going to live this down!_ Then he spoke to his family, "Whatever you do, don't do this to Emily…_please_."

"She'll get it back home," Ronon said with a feral smile.

"Gordon, let's talk in my office," Jeff said, rescuing his second youngest, momentarily.

Gordon, broke away from his still snickering brothers, to join his father. "What's up, dad?"

"Sit down, Gordon," Jeff said as he sat behind his desk, "I want to talk to you about telling Emily about the IR."

Gordon bit his lip, "I don't have to tell her, not right away anyway."

"Actually, you kind of do," Jeff remarked, "You see, Sheppard, quickly found out about the Thunderbirds from readings he got when he first arrived. So we told him and Ronon. In turn, they told us their own secret."

"Which would be?"

"You'll find out from Emily," Jeff said, "Sheppard is telling her that now. We thought you two would like to tell each other…after Virgil came and told us about the Kodak moment he walked in on."

Gordon blushed again, "The IV was done anyway and Emily still needed comfort…" he weakly defended.

Chuckling, "It's alright; just know that now you're a moving target for Sheppard and Ronon if you hurt her."

"I won't," Gordon said strongly, "I made a promise." Gordon nodded once as he heard the male voice again, _'yes, you did.'_

"Then I guess were done here," Jeff said standing up, "Do you know if Emily is staying or not?"

"Yeah she is, we got to ask Tin for some clothes," Gordon said, as he headed for the door, "Or Emily's getting baggy shirts and pants from one of us."

"Something tells me she wouldn't mind either way."

_****TB+SGA**_

**Tracy Island, the next day…**

Emily woke up in the guest room to the smell of coffee and bacon. Smiling she stretched and got up. She had slept in one of Gordon's shirts, so pulled on a pair of sweat pants, Tin-tin's she thought. Following the smells of breakfast, Emily walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Hearing the banter of Gordon's brothers, she peaked in. Scott and John were joking and watching Virgil and Alan fight over some bacon. John was the first to notice Emily, "Morning! You like coffee?"

Virgil and Alan momentarily stopped to look at her then continued their 'fight'. "Yes," Emily nodded, "just black."

"Black? Really?" Scott asked surprised.

"Yes, black," Emily said taking a seat, "it's cheaper than buying creamer and I got used to it."

John smiled as he handed her the full mug, "Scotty here has more sugar and cream than coffee. Now, are you hungry, we can make more bacon, our father is going to make the pancakes later."

"I'm alright for now, thanks," Emily looked around, "Where's Gordon?"

"Snoring his head off," Alan said, having taken the last of the cooked bacon.

"Looks who's talking," Virgil smirked, "Compared to you, he's a dull hum."

Emily got an evil glint in her eye, and she conspiratorially whispered, "You guys got any whip cream?"

"Now you're talking!" Alan said going to the fridge.

"Pranking the prankster? Sure you're up for it," Scott jokingly warned.

"I think she spent too much time with Gordon," John said.

Virgil just smiled, "Hey if we get another one on our team, we may be able to fight off the majority of pranks."

Once Alan had the whip cream, the four Tracy's looked expectantly at Emily, "What?" Emily raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going in his room! I don't care how tidy you think you are, you're still boys and are genetically messy. No thank you, besides not really appropriate for me to go in his room while he's sleeping."

Scott gave her a calculating look, "Fair enough, you plan…"

"We'll execute," Virgil finished. And with that all four Tracy boys tip toed into Gordon's room.

Meanwhile, Gordon snuck out of the room next door and winked at Emily then raised his super soaker and followed them.

**Gordon's room…**

Alan looked back at his older brothers, then walked up to the lump in Gordon's bed. Scott and John stood back, while Virgil went up to Alan, whispering "ready, little bro?"

Alan nodded and shook up the can of whip cream. "Whatcha doing?" Gordon asked from behind Scott and John. The other four Tracy's jumped and spun around, only to get a thorough dousing from Gordon's super soaker. "You can't prank the prankster! Haha!" Crowed Gordon.

A round of "Son of a…" and "God damns" came from each wet Tracy. Alan was the one to ask, "Where'd you come from?"

Gordon smirked, "Next door…Now all of you, hands up! We're going for a little swim!"

"You're kidding?" John said.

"Gordon, kidding? He's the serious one," Emily said walking up behind Gordon with her own super soaker, "Now, you heard him…march!"

"Well played, madam, well played," Virgil muttered, following Scott and John while Alan brought up the lead.

"What's going on?" Jeff said coming down the hall.

"Nothing, sir, just taking care of some Prisoners of War," Emily said with a smile and a playful prod to Alan's shoulder.

"Oh, is that all," Jeff chuckled, "Well, soon as you're done, you get first dibs on pancakes."

Gordon high fived Emily, and addressed the 'prisoners', "Alright, let's get going. And no heroes or you get a blast in your ears"

Emily and Gordon herded Scott, John, Virgil, and Alan to the pool and diving board. Jeff watched out the window as one by one, four of his sons 'walked the plank'. Then Scott snuck around and grabbed Gordon, throwing him in the pool. Emily held Scott off, saying something and point at her cast. Jeff smiled when Scott just glowered and held his hand out; Emily relinquished her water gun. Then Scott 'guarded' her while they both watched Gordon try and fail to evade John, Virgil, and Alan.

Jeff just shook his head in amusement, _guess the vacation is already helping her. Can you believe it, Lucy? There's a girl for our Gordon and she can hold her own against the rest of them._ Jeff felt a gentle breeze and heard a response; '_I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

Jeff was just finishing the pancakes when he heard everyone returning. He turned to see five soaking sons and one dry Emily, "Have a little rebellion, did you?"

"If by rebellion you mean escapees, yes," Emily said casting a playful glare at Scott.

"Just be happy your cast can't get wet," Scott grumbled. Emily just 'humphed' in response and awkwardly crossed her arms.

"Can we eat now?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, but get dried off first," Jeff smiled, "And in my opinion, because of serious lapse in judgment and allowing yourselves to be conned, Gordon and Emily still get first dibs."

"Yeah!" Gordon said fist bumping Emily. While the rest groaned.

As he walked by, Virgil whispered to Emily, "Better watch your back…payback is coming."

"Bring it," was all she said, moving to the table. While Jeff and Emily waited she said, "Mr. Tracy…"

"Call me Jeff," he interrupted.

Nodding, Emily continued, "Jeff…I asked Gordon this while we were in the tank…and he said yes, but I wanted to ask you too. Do you believe in ghost, or spirits, as Gordon put it?"

Jeff was thoughtful for a moment, "I would have to say yes. Why do you ask?"

"When we were…back there…" Emily shuddered, "I kept hearing a woman's voice. She told me I could trust John…and that Gordon would do anything to keep me safe," she said softly, looking Jeff in the eyes.

"I have a feeling you were hearing my wife, Lucy," Jeff replied, "I think we all hear her in some way, and she would have known what to say."

Emily nodded, "But why do you think I heard her? 'Cause I was talking to my dad, but he didn't talk to me, usually he does."

Jeff glanced towards the hall, hearing his sons coming back, "I think you should ask Gordon again. As to why your dad didn't talk to you but Lucy did, I don't know the answer to that…" Jeff broke off as the boys joined them, rough housing, "Boys, quit horsing around, the pancakes are getting cold."

They all muttered "Yes, sir" and took their seats. Gordon sat on Emily's left; Jeff was on her right. Alan sat next to Gordon and Scott, John and Virgil were across from them. Gordon gently held Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze under the table. Jeff picked up the pancakes and passed them to Emily. Once she had hers, Emily asked, "You got real maple syrup?" Everyone looked at her confused by the random question. Shrugging, "I'm a Vermonter, fakes not an option," Emily deadpanned.

Pancakes continued their rounds as the Tracy's laughed. "Sorry, Emily; didn't realize we would have a critic," Jeff said.

"Guess I'll survive…this one time," she muttered.

_****TB+SGA**_

**On the beach…**

Gordon had lead Emily out to the beach after breakfast. Now the two were sitting, watching the waves crash. Emily took a deep breath, "I haven't been to a beach in years…I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"Yeah, it is one of those natural beauties that captivates you," Gordon said, lying down on the towel they'd brought.

Emily laid down and curled around Gordon; like they had on the infirmary bed. "John said we both had some secrets to tell each other," Emily said tilting her head up.

"My dad said the same thing," Gordon snorted and looked down. Rubbing his thumb on her shoulder, Gordon asked, "Who should go first?"

Emily shrugged, tracing Gordon's abs through his shirt, "I guess I could…but my story begins with the first time I abducted," Emily said softly. Gordon hugged her closer and waited for her to begin. She told him about how three men had taken her and told her that she was related to Sheppard. It was also the first time she had met Sheppard. She silently cried, telling him about how they'd treated her, and how she felt helpless. After she and Sheppard were saved she had eventually joined him on Atlantis. Here is where she explained, to a shocked Gordon, about the Stargate and the lost city of Atlantis. Next she told him about the second time she was taken; she was on vacation with Sheppard and his team in Canada. A man with a grudge against Sheppard had taken her as bait. She was with another guy named Sam that her captor held responsible for his brother's death. Emily then showed Gordon her scars from that incident. She grew quiet for a little while, tears still silently falling, "This last time…I think is the one that will haunt me most. It was the first two thrown together, and I don't know if I'll ever get past it," she admitted clutching Gordon tightly.

Gordon sighed, "Well…the way I see it is, you survived the first two and are stronger because of it. You didn't let your fear show until the end this last time, and that was only because you were emotionally and physically exhausted. And I know that Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, Lorne, and McKay will help you. But I also know, I will help you, and my brothers will if you need them too. You have plenty of people that care about you, and will not let you fall. You just need to feel the same about yourself…you understand?" Emily nodded against his shoulder, not trusting her voice, but knowing his words were true. Gordon kissed the top of her head, before saying, "Well you want to hear my story?"

A watery laugh and, "Duh," from Emily made him laugh too. With that he told her about how his dad had started International Rescue. Smiling when she looked at him wide eyed. He told her who flew what craft, and that John was usually up on Five; hence his opinion of 'space-cadet'. He finished, "Now it isn't as grad as your story, but it is just as important for my family."

"Think you could take me out in Four to explore the ocean?" Emily asked curiously.

Gordon laughed, "I'll have to ask, Father. They really aren't recreational. And if we have a call we gotta be ready…." Emily nodded in understanding, "But I know I can show you One, Two, Three, and Four. They're in the hangers behind the family jets," he smiled when that perked her up.

Emily turned serious again, "Remember how I asked you if you believed in ghost?"

"Yeah, I said 'spirits more, but yes.' Why do you ask?"

"I asked Jeff too," Emily shrugged, "And I told him how I had heard a woman talking to me. He thought it might be your mom. And while we were in the tank…I saw a figure next to you…I think it was your mom."

"Well, I heard someone too, but it was a man's voice, so definitely not my mom," Gordon said feeling a cold chill, "He said that he was always with his girl…my guess is it was your dad. And he definitely won't let me forget my promise to you…and him."

Emily smiled, "Your mom is much the same way…she warned me not to hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that your dad will haunt me to my grave if I ever hurt you."

"I guess were stuck with each other then," Emily smiled.

Gordon laughed, "I don't think I would use the word 'stuck' but yes, we are." Emily laughed whole heartedly for the first time since Gordon met her, before he realized it he was saying, "I love the sound of you laugh and I love your smile."

Emily half sat up and looked Gordon in the eyes, "I love your deep eyes and I love your strong embrace."

Gordon propped himself up on his elbow, coming to eye level with Emily, "I love your sense of humor and strong will."

"I love your voice and choice in music."

"Emily Sheppard," Gordon said leaning closer, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Gordon, Tracy," Emily whispered, "You're the first man to ask me that, and you are the only one that doesn't need to." Gordon gentle leaned in and kissed her, feeling her openly accept his love.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Jeff's office…**

"I think she is recovering quickly," Jeff said to Sheppard on the vid-phone. Sheppard was with two people he introduced as Teyla and Lorne.

Teyla asked, "Could we see her?"

"We want to see with our eyes that she's okay, sir" Lorne added.

"Uh…Well normally I would say yes…but she and Gordon went down to the beach. Don't really know when they are coming back."

Teyla and Lorne shared a look, while Sheppard spoke up, "Are they alone?"

Jeff smiled, "They were going to talk and watch the waves, don't think much else will happen."

Sheppard knew, like Jeff, what the two were talking about, so reassured Teyla and Lorne, "Given recent events, that is probably true…How about you have her call us later?"

"I can do that," Jeff said, "Then she can tell you how long she's planning on staying…'Cause I have no idea," Jeff chuckled.

"Alright, Mr. Tracy, we'll talk to you later," Sheppard said cutting the feed before Teyla or Lorne could protest.

Jeff continued to smile as he got up. Walking into the living room, he saw his four other sons relaxing in their own way. Virgil was playing the piano, John was reading a book, Alan was playing handheld game, and Scott was looking out the window towards the beach. "Are you spying?" Jeff whispered standing next to his oldest.

Scott shook his head with a smile, "Nah, Gordo knows to walk a certain distance so you can't be seen from the house." As he said that, Scott and Jeff saw two figures walking back up the beach. Scott squinted, trying to look closer, "Dad, are they…"

"Holding hands?" Jeff finished, "I think so."

"About time," John said, not even look up. Alan snickered but didn't comment.

Virgil stopped playing the piano and joined Scott and Jeff, "Looks like we're going to be playing chauffeur in the future."

"Gordon can fly himself," Scott said, turning away and slumping down on the couch.

"Yeah, but he can't just fly to Atlantis and not bring attention to the middle of the 'Bay," Virgil pointed out.

"True," Scott heaved a sigh, "Guess they gotta figure something else out."

Everyone grew silent and tried not to look guilty as Gordon led Emily into the living room. "Really guys? The sudden quiet is a dead giveaway," Gordon said sitting on the empty couch with Emily.

"And the fact that we could hear you in the hall…" Emily added as she leaned into Gordon. "By the way, I can fly a 'Jumper, so don't worry about chauffeuring duties."

"Somehow I don't feel comforted," Scott stage-whispered to John who chuckled in response.

"Sorry Scott," Emily glared at him, "I didn't quite catch that. Care to speak up."

Scott pretended to flinch, "Oh nothing, just saying how reassured I am."

"Alright, I am still in the room," Jeff said from the window shaking his head. He then addressed Emily, "I just got off the vid with Sheppard, Teyla, and Lorne. Teyla and Lorne would like to see with their own eyes that you are 'okay'. And Sheppard want to know how long you plan on staying."

"Yeah, _Emily_," Alan began with a snicker, "How long you staying?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emily said standing up, "Mind if I call them now, Jeff?"

"Go ahead, use the one in my office," Jeff point to the door.

Gordon got up too and followed her, throwing a glare back at his brothers, who were trying not to laugh out loud, and then closed the door.

"Two things, Gordon," Emily said standing by the desk, "One, think a week is over staying my welcome?"

"Not at all, you could stay a month in my opinion," Gordon said gesturing her to sit.

"Alright, but let's keep it a week for now," Emily said sitting, "Second, how do you use this thing?"

Gordon laughed as he pulled over another chair then he dialed for her. The screen lit up to show Sheppard with Teyla, Lorne, and Carson, "That was quick," Sheppard said with a smile.

"Didn't want to risk Evan flying here himself," Emily said.

"I was this close," Lorne said showing about an inch between his thumb and forefinger.

"I was helping him pack," Teyla added with a smile, "And who is with you?" Teyla pointed to Gordon.

"Teyla, Evan, Carson, this is Gordon Tracy," Emily said, "Gordon, meet Teyla Emmagan, Evan Lorne, and Carson Beckett."

"Nice to meet you," Gordon said with a wave, then he whispered in Emily's ear, "What's your one word for Carson?"

Emily smiled and whispered back, "Healer, like Virgil."

"Somethin' ya wan' ta share with the class, lass?" Carson asked.

"Nope," Emily grinned, "Just something between us."

Sheppard was giving Gordon another hard look, and Lorne was joining in, "Uh-uh," Sheppard narrowed his eyes, "Do I need to have that talk right now, Gordon?"

"No, sir," Gordon said seriously, "Believe me, I got it from someone else already." Everyone with Sheppard looked confused, but Gordon didn't elaborate; Emily's Dad's words were for him and Emily, not anyone else. He did add, however, "You can do it when you come to pick Emily up."

Sheppard nodded, accepting the offer, "When is that exactly?"

"Well, I have another week of vacation," Emily interjected, "Thought I would finish it here."

If Sheppard or Lorne disagreed, Teyla cut off their sentiments saying, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Emily. I trust you'll tell us if you need anything…"

"Of course, Teyla," Emily nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, lass, mind if I see ya cast? Make sure it will se' ya wrist corre'tly," Carson asked. He nodded his approval, "Gordon, son, could ya h've ya broth'r send me a copy of his findin's?"

"Sure, Carson, Virgil would be happy to."

"Well, guess we're done for now," Sheppard stated, "Everyone's seen you now…Yes, McKay too, he's spying on us talk with you."

"In that case," Emily said, "Hey McKay! I'll see you all in a week. Bye!" And she quickly hung up, while also cracking up.

"Sorry for missing the joke, but…" Gordon trailed off.

Emily gathered herself together and said, "McKay doesn't like being the subject of laughter, but him spying instead of actually talking to me is so like him, I can't help it. And Lorne would have tried to keep the conversation going, so, better to just hang up," Emily explained in a rush.

"Oh," Gordon said smiling, "That makes perfect sense," Gordon said still confused.

Then the two got up and rejoined the rest of Tracy clan in the living room. They curled up on the couch, listening to Virgil play the piano and watching the sunset.

_****TB+SGA**_

**Epilogue…**

On the third day, the Thunderbirds were called to a rescue. A flashflood had hit an underdeveloped country. Emily had stayed with Jeff watching the rescue from command. Scott lead his brothers through the rescue, Flying Thunderbird One with Alan, John and Virgil took Two while Gordon would use Four.

Emily saw firsthand why Gordon thought of Scott as 'commander-and-chief'. Jeff also watched Emily's awed face when she saw Thunderbird One rise from its hanger under the pool and Thunderbird Two launch off the runway, "Pretty incredible, huh?"

Emily had nodded numbly, "Last thing I saw that was this amazing was the view form Daedalus in high orbit."

"Must be similar to the view from Five," Jeff related, "That that is quite incredible."

"Breath taking, in fact."

_**A/N**__: So that ends it. Hope it wasn't too terrible and you liked it. I would like to know what you think, if there's anything that should be changed and what not…thanks for reading!_


End file.
